Compartiendo el Amor
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Ryouhei es dejado de lado y Kyouko tiene toda la atención; ¿cómo reaccionará el albino ante eso? ¿qué dirá cuándo no lo soporte más? ¿que hará su madre al enterarse? y lo más importante ¿podrá la castaña perdonar a su hermano después de lo que le hizo?


**Summary:** Ryouhei es dejado de lado y Kyouko tiene toda la atención; ¿cómo reaccionará el albino ante eso? ¿qué dirá cuándo no lo soporte más? ¿que hará su madre al enterarse? y lo más importante ¿podrá la castaña perdonar a su hermano después de lo que le hizo?

—_Pensamientos_—

—_"Recuerdos"_—

(Números) —Aclaraciones al final.

**Aclaración:** Kyouko tiene tres años mientras que Ryouhei tiene cinco años, y la madre de ambos se llamará Ayame.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Compartiendo el Amor.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**.**

En Japón en una casa de una familia normal estaba una pequeña niña con el pelo color castaño anaranjado jugando con una muñequita que su madre le había comprado el día anterior, en otro lado de la sala estaba un niño con el pelo blanco mirando a la pequeña y a su nuevo juguete; él se encontraba muy disgustado su hermanita había conseguido lo que quería mas él no.

—Es extemadamente injusto —murmuro viéndole de reojo—, yo también quedía un juguete pedo solo a Kyouko le compó —se cruzó de brazos levantándose—. Mejod me voy —dicho esto caminó directo a su habitación compartida.

Subió por las escaleras y giró a la derecha entrando en la tercera puerta, se sentó en su cama muy triste. La habitación de ambos era: pintada de blanco con una pared en medio de la pared que esta a la vista desde la puerta, la cortina en el susodicho objeto es del lado derecho rosado y del izquierdo amarillo a la vez que el piso se halla tapizado de una alfombra construida por las piezas de un rompecabezas; del lado de la cortina rosada había una cama amarilla con almohadas y sábanas rojas con rayas detrás estaba un gabinete del mismo color que la cama con los cajones blancos, encima de la cama residían unos animales de peluche por ejemplo un león y debajo de este un oso café, una lámpara encima de una mesa de noche y por último una repisa dónde hay unos cuentos.

Del lado de la otra cortina una cama rosada con almohadas y sábanas fucsias a rayas y un cojín con forma de corazón abajo un tapete a juego con la cama, tres cuadros en la pared que son vistos al entrar y colgados desde un clavo hasta el tubo de la cortina se alojaba una guirnalda con estrellas y lunas intercaladas amarillas; debajo de las guirnaldas un par de cestos tonalidad salmón con varios cojines y muñecas.

Él mayor de los hermanos Sasagawa mantenía la mirada baja recordando lo acontecido el día anterior.

_"Ayame caminaba por la acera de la calle tomando de las manos a sus hijos, Ryouhei a la izquierda y Kyouko a la derecha; los tres se dirigían al parque dónde pasarían un rato de calidad madre-hijos. Al llegar al lugar acordado la pelo castaño anaranjado se fue a jugar a los columpios en conjunto con el pelo níveo mientras su mamá se encargaba de empujarlos a ambos._

_Luego de estar un buen rato en ese juego se pasaron a uno que era enorme: tenía un tobogán que giraba treinta grados al este amarillo que se unía a una plataforma blanca a dos metros sobre el suelo y este a su vez a un par de tubos rojos, un puente con barandas azules que descendía al metro y medio y una rampa del mismo color del anterior salía al oeste; dos escalones que en el medio poseían tres zig-zags que se iban del lado del primer tobogán y terminaba uniéndose al suelo. Además que para subir al puente había que subir por unas gradas de color gris._

_Al llegar el mayor se fue directamente a los escalones donde empezó a treparlos, por su lado la menor empezó a subir las gradas y Ayame se limitaba a observarlos a la distancia._

_—Mami mida kómo subo al extemo —decía Ryouhei escalando bien para un niño de cinco._

_La aludida lo noto y exclamó— ¡Bravo, mi príncipe! ¡Lo estás haciendo de maravilla! —alagó la mujer mas su atención se desvió a— ¡Kyouko! —divisó con miedo como la menor se acercaba a la orilla del deslizadero— ¡Detente te vas a caer! _

_La menor de los Sasagawa se volteo poniendo inconsciente un pie en la rampa— ¿Mami? —puso el otro pie hacia adelante— ¿Wor ké diches que me kaedé? —se tropezó con la cinta que se le desató cuando paseaba por el puente— ¡Mami! ¡Ayuya! —cayendo en el deslizadero._

_—¡Kyouko! —corrió donde su pequeña princesa logrando atraparla antes que se lastimara las rodillas aterrizando en suelo— Fuiste muy traviesa pequeña —regañó dulcemente—, a la próxima ten más cuidado —la alzó en brazos— ¿De acuerdo? —juntando sus narices._

_—Chi mami —con una sonrisa._

_Por otro lado el del cabello nevado se entristeció bajando del juego— Mami le pestó más atenchión a Kyouko que a mí._

* * *

_Después del incidente de la menor Ayame optó que lo mejor era ir a ver los juguetes, seguro eso alegraría a su príncipe ya que se dio cuenta que se deprimió al tener que dejar el parque igualmente que haría algo referente a uno de sus hijos._

_—Hijos —llamó amablemente— vallan a observar los juguetes._

_Sin hacerse los de rogar obedecieron al instante a su madre, el chico se fue al área destinada a los carros, motos y ese tipo de cosas entretanto la chica al lugar que le pertenecían a la muñecas, sets de cocina, entre otras._

_—Espero que con esto se alegre —murmuro para sí Ayame al tiempo que contemplaba como Kyouko se acercaba— ¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa? —agachándose para quedar a su altura._

_—Mami ¿me kompás exto, pod fawor? —enseñándole una caja grande con una muñeca de tez trigueña con el pelo rubio atado en dos coletas y que poseía un cepillo además es de ojos azules; con un vestido con la parte de arriba blanca que tenía el dibujo de una maceta rosa con franjas fucsias con un arbusto de corazones y una regadera del mismo color que las franjas con puntos blancos y una libélula con tonos salmones y verdes claros, en la parte de abajo un pedazo de tela roja unido a la blusa con paletones que también atesoraban puntitos. Finalizando otra porción de tejido sin paletones con los puntos tono rubí__.(1)_

_—Por supuesto querida —agarrando el objeto rectangular, y esta escena es observada por un pelo blanco con una caja que contenía unos grandes legos de colores verde, verde claro, azul, amarillo y rojo._

_—Mami —aproximándose a ella— ¿Puedes compadmelo... ? —no termino la oración ya que lo interrumpieron._

_—No cariño —negó inmediatamente—, no me alcanza el dinero —sumando ambos precios que superaban su cantidad de dinero actual."_

Ahora Ryouhei estaba llorando alzando sus manos con la manta cubriéndose completamente— ¡Mami no me ama al extlemo! —indicó sollozando.

Kyouko que iba entrando a la habitación haciendo notar que no escucho nada dijo— Hedmano ¿puedex jugad conmiwo con mi muniieca y...? —un grito no la dejo continuar.

—¡No me importa tu muñeca! —se quito la manta dejando ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos— ¡Nunca lo hizo y lo haxá! ¡Ya vete de aquí, déjame solo; no quiedo estad contigo, de hecho nunca lo he quedido! —el futuro llanto se comenzó a hacer presente en la menor— ¡Lárgate! ¡No te basto con habedme ganado la atención de mami! ¡Ahora vienez a plesumidme tu extlema muniequita!

—Espeiia hewmano —trato de decir la menor mas no podía, ya casi estaba sollozando—, yo ño quixe...

Ryouhei la interrumpió nuevamente— ¡Ño impodta que no haiias quedido igual lo hiciste! —se volvió a tapar con la manta— Solo, largo Kyouko —con eso la menor se fue llorando de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala Ayame estaba esperando que su príncipe llegará con su pequeña princesa pero solo divisó como la castaña anaranjada llegó soltando lágrimas, inmediatamente soltó el libro y corrió a abrazarla.

—Kyouko querida —le menciono mirando hacia abajo, ella escondió su rostro en el regazo de su mamá— ¿qué paso? ¿acaso tu hermano no quiso jugar contigo? —le cuestiono con dulzura.

—No ex exo —respondió entre sollozos—; ex solo que me... —y le contó todo lo que le grito.

Ayame no podía creer lo que le hablo la menor— _¿Enserio Ryouhei le exclamo eso? ¿pero cómo es posible si él ama a su linda hermanita? —_contemplo a la menor— No te preocupes hija, iré a hablar con él y arreglaré este malentendido —salió de la cocina y empezó a subir por las escaleras— _Todavía no entiendo cómo esto fue posible._

Al llegar al cuarto compartido se encontró con la escena de su hijo llorando y sollozando ocultado debajo de una sábana, Ayame camino y se sentó a la par suya descubriendo le el rostro; el futuro boxeador le miro dolido bajando la cabeza.

—Principito —llamo con gentileza— ¿le puedes decir a tu mami que sucede?

No levantando la mirada contesto— Quiedes más a mi hedmanita.

La mayor se sorprendió por tal contestación— ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que la quiero más?

—Ximple —argumento—: le pestas toda tu atención y le clompas juguetes —no prosiguió debido a que soltó un lloriqueo— y a mi no.

Sabiendo que no seguiría enumerando se situó en lo realizado ayer— _Así que por eso es —_dándose cuenta de lo su primogénito creía—_, mi querido príncipe te has equivocado —_esbozó una sonrisa—_. Aunque teniendo presente que por dos años fuiste hijo único es entendible —_posicionó una mano en la cabeza del albino— Cariño yo no amo más a Kyouko —motivando a que el menor izará la cabeza y su vista—, los apreció a los dos.

—No ex ciedto — negó inminente mente— Mientez —casi hipo.

Al del cabello níveo le costaba discernir lo que le declaraban por eso Ayame siguió exponiendo— No miento y te lo puedo demostrar —tomó al próximo alumno de Colonello y le sentó en sus piernas—: tú tienes cinco ya puedes hacer cosas que tu hermana no —inició la explicación— por ejemplo lo del parque, ya eres grande para deslizarte solo por la rampa mas Kyouko no; te imaginas si no hubiese caído en el tobogán habría sido directo al suelo —se detuvo un momento.

—Mi hedmana saldía lastimada—termino la idea no gustándole el resultado.

—Exacto; por eso me asuste, el que tú lo puedes realizar no significa que con ella sea igual.

—Pewo y lo de la tienda —eso no lo entendía.

—Recuerdas que al enseñarle a tu hermana que no debe correr en las escaleras te compre un obsequio —el pelo blanco asintió—, fue más o menos parecido: ella casi escribió correctamente su nombre y el mío.

—En sedio —susurro sorprendido— ¿cuándo?

—Cuando se pusieron a pintar con crayones —aclaró—. Por eso lo hice, no fue por que dejará de quererte o que la princesa tomará tu lugar —sonrió con dulzura—; siempre te amaré a ti, siempre amaré a ambos por igual.

—Mami —casi llora de nuevo.

Ayame le contemplo enternecida— Esta bien mi vida, esta bien mi amor —lo abrazó dejando que el de pelo nevado se desahogará al tiempo que le sobaba la cabeza transmitiéndole el amor que creía que perdió—; mami te ama.

Un par de minutos pasaron para que se tranquilizará y una vez dado por finalizado esto la madre retomo la palabra.

—Ryouhei deberías disculparte con Kyouko —limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos afectuosos—, recuerda que le dijiste cosas hirientes.

—Si mami —se levanto de la cama y avanzó a la puerta—. Me disculpadé al extemo —casi grito corriendo fuera de la habitación.

—Ese es mi hijo —suspiro aliviada—, un momento ¡Ryouhei no corras en las escaleras! —como si fuese una contradicción a sus palabras Ayame casi hace un maratón.

* * *

En la sala la menor de la familia jugaba triste y deprimida mente con su muñeca, ella aún recordaba las palabras dichas por su hermano y eso realmente le dolía. Jamás creyó que le hablará de esa manera.

—Kyouko —la susodicha divisó como se acercaba Ryouhei.

—Hedmano —dijo antes del mayor— lo xiento, no chabía que te dexagladaba mi muniieca —tomo en manos el objeto antes mencionado—, si la quieles te la llegalo —la extendió en su dirección.

El albino declinó la oferta— No hedmana, yo vine a disculpadme —se la devolvió—: no debí glitadte como lo hice, se que me no fue collecto ¿podlías peldonadme?

La castaña anaranjada al darse cuenta de la actitud arrepentida de Ryouhei respondió— Xi, te pedono —abrazándolo cariñosa mente.

—¡Glacias al extlemo! —chilló el del cabello del color de la nieve— ¿Kyouko jugamos con tu juguete extemo? —le formulo la misma pregunta que ella le hizo con anterioridad.

—Pod supuexto —y así se pusieron a jugar.

* * *

En las escaleras la madre veía la escena contenta, al fin su querido príncipe lo comprendió y estaba muy segura que desde ahora ya no se volvería a enojar con su pequeña princesa.

—Espero que siempre estén juntos —con eso se acercó al dúo y se unió a ellos.

.

**Fin**

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Espero les guste el One-shot sobre los hermanos Sasagawa.

Ahora aclararé el punto marcado en la historia:

(1) _**Referencia a una muñeca de la marca Nenuco.**_


End file.
